


X is for Xylophone

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Alphabet Meme Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through Aaron's storage unit was a daunting task, but it also gave an unexpected insight to Aaron's high school days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for Xylophone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by daylyn
> 
> SPOILERS for all of Season 5
> 
> ARCHIVING: my LJ, DW, FFNet and AO3 accounts... anyone else? Please ask first.
> 
> COMMENTS: Part of the "The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme". Unbetaed.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

The sheer amount of _stuff_ was almost overwhelming. Granted, Hotch had labeled all the boxes and gridded out where they were in the storage unit, but still...

Spencer wondered how odd it would be to hold a yard sale right after they moved in to their new house. It was a guaranteed way to meet the rest of neighbors in person (hell _yes_ they did background checks on the entire block once they decided on the home to buy). However, having such personal items for just anyone to sort through was a bit unnerving.

Plus, being out to the entire subdivision wasn't something Spencer was looking forward to. Jack already had some problems in school because he had two daddies and…yeah.

Spencer signed as he entered the storage unit. They were almost done; they only had one more section to clear out. That was when Spencer spotted the large black case in the back. The proportions were wrong for a suitcase and the scuffs indicated that it was fairly old. Even more curious: there was no label.

"Aaron?" Spencer pointed to the case.

His lover paused and then set the box he was carrying back down. The flicker of emotions on his face was difficult to interpret, but then Aaron let out long sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Xylophone."

Spencer blinked. "Xylophone? As in…"

"A percussion instrument that I played for three months my freshman year of high school."

He wanted to smile because it was always thrilling to discover a new facet to Aaron and pictures of Aaron in a band uniform, complete with silly hat had to exist. Yet, there was a certain darkness in the way Aaron said the words and the set of his shoulders. _Three months. Freshman in high school_. Clearly, Aaron didn't want to talk about it.

So they didn't. Spencer knew when to push and loading the items from the storage unit to the moving truck and finally to their new home wasn't the time.

Spencer wondered if Aaron would ever tell him.

/***/


End file.
